Dangerous Rain
by Brianne
Summary: Ebony based; w/ Ebony/Jay, Ebony makes attemtps to get Lex out of Ram's hands, even if it means sacrificing herself. (not a Lex/Ebony story) Ebony makes efforts to bring hospitols and needed provisions to the city. Possible eventual return of Bray as well


Author: Brianne  
  
E-mail: blittle@nac.net  
  
Timeline: Season 4, Directly after episode 25, I would say the next day, after Ebony has has a little time to think of how to help Lex, and more importantly that she was going to in the first place.  
  
Summary: Ebony based; w/ Ebony/Jay, Ebony makes attemtps to get Lex out of Ram's hands, even if it means sacrificing herself. (not a Lex/Ebony story) Ebony makes efforts to bring hospitols and needed provisions to the city. Possible eventual return of Bray as well as Zoot. More to come...  
  
Authors notes: I realize Ebony is a bit out of character in this story, personality wise she's still the same block of ice, it's her actions that will change.  
  
Dedication: To Roksana; because she told me I could'nt make Ebony "nice" and would get tomatoes thrown and me if I tried.... well I bought an umbrella, so ha!  
  
sentances in *'s are charachter thoughts.  
  
--------------------------------------------- NOTE: I wrote this kind of quickly and my spell check is'nt working so please don't mind the stupid and obvious spelling mistakes:)  
Ebony stomped into Ram's headquarters hoping to make another attempt to rescue Lex. "Ram I need to speak with you." Java was standing nearby and rolled her eyes, while Jay who was busy giving out orders for getting CityNet up and running glanced up from his clipboard wondering what Ebony was up to. As Ebony noticed her audiance she added, "privatly". "You seem to have made a maraculaus recovered from that nasty cold Ebony. Good, Good! Everyone out!"  
  
Ebony locked eyes with Jay and cast him a cold stare. As he walked out the door with the others he had to wonder if Ebony was going to spill about Amber. Would she do that? He did'nt have much time to muse on it though because the door was shut quickly behind him by one of the gaurds, leaving Ram and Ebony alone.  
  
Ram seemed even more weirdly giddy than usual after her little anouncement, but she did'nt give him any time to ask her 'that' question. "I want to discuss Lex" she continued quickly without giving Ram time to shut her up. "I know what you said and I truely do respect your decision, and I'm sure Lex deserves the worst punishment you could give him but please, I'm asking you to here my propasition." He looked at Ebony wondering what she could possibly be getting at, his curiosity peeked. "Go on." "The people of the city are'nt happy, and when there're not happy as city leader the blame gets placed on my shoulders. In saying that I want you to let him go free, and alow me to take his punishment, whatever it may be in his place." Ram sat staring at her for what seemed like an eternity. "Ram, I know at first you may think letting Ram go free seemes out of the question..." Ebony took a seat just to the left of Rams chair. "...but I'm asking that you do this as a favor to me." Ram's face started to take on that evil grin of his as he spoke. "If I let him go free, you will participate in all the experiments Lex is currently conducting for us without complaint, regardless of what consequences you will take on in doing so?" *Should I be doing this? What am I thinking? This is so Amber... * "That's what I said is'nt it?" "This is going to be fun Ebony...but not for you. Gaurds!! Come back in here!"  
  
Several gaurds quickly entered the room awaiting instructions from Ram, while Java, Siva, and Jay followed behind wanting to get back to work, and wondering what Ebony had spoken to Ram about. Ram turned his attention from Ebony to the two guards. "Prepare Lex to be set free, debrief him and let him go. He's being dropped of all charges." Jay looked back and forth between Ebony and Ram, what had Ebony done? He did'nt have to wonder for long... "Ebony has agreed to take Lex's punishment on his behalf, where's Ved? Get him! It's time to kick things up."  
  
To be continued... 


End file.
